Abiquiú
"Abiquiu" is the eleventh episode of the third season of Breaking Bad. Teaser In a flashback, we find Jesse and Jane taking in Georgia O'Keeffe's painting, "My Last Door." Unimpressed, Jesse argues that O'Keeffe painted the same door over and over attempting to achieve perfection. To Jane, the repetition was about making a good feeling last. Her point made, Jane extinguishes her cigarette, marked with an impression of her pink lipstick, in the ashtray . Summary Hank, suspended in an electromechanical patient lifter, works with his physical therapist. Taking even one step proves too painful, and he angrily cuts the session short. Outside of the therapy room, Marie gives Skyler the first medical bill. Over at the lab, Walt takes over the weighing of a meth batch. "Just say the words," says Jesse. "You think I'm stealing." Walt silences Jesse, making a slight motion with his finger, implying that, again, the lab might be monitored. A reluctant newcomer named Andrea attends an NA meeting. During the break, Badger and Skinny Pete confess to Jesse that they can't bring themselves to sell to recovering addicts. "It's like shooting a baby in the face," says Badger. To show them "exactly how easy" tempting addicts can be, Jesse strikes up a conversation with Andrea. Skyler invites Walt for dinner. Walter, Jr. announces that he'll soon be qualified to drive without supervision. He suggests his parents start thinking about what kind of car they want to buy him — a 1971 Mustang is his suggestion. Later, in private, Walt hands Skyler a check for Hank's medical bill from his "guy." "What are his qualifications?" asks Skyler. This money must be "unimpeachable," she says. The next day at the law office, Walt introduces Skyler to Saul. The lawyer's suggestive quips don't impress her, nor does his scheme to launder Walt's money through a laser tag franchise. Her husband buying such a business "doesn't make any sense," she maintains. "You don't need to be involved," Saul replies curtly. Jesse makes out with Andrea at her house. He hypes the blue meth, but the arrival of Andrea's five-year-old son, Brock, and Andrea's grandmother interrupts the pitch. Andrea describes Jesse as being "like a sponsor." Andrea's grandmother leaves, muttering to herself in Spanish. Skyler, driving with Walt, criticizes Saul's lack of caution. Despite the clownish behavior, Walt assures her, Saul knows what he's doing. Walt informs Skyler that his involvement in producing meth is "ongoing." Everything is safe and professional, but he can't quit. Skyler stops off at the car wash where Walt used to work. "It's a story people will believe, not laser tag," she says. "This is what we buy." Outside an NA meeting, Jesse asks Skinny Pete and Badger why they're still attending if they won't sell to addicts. "I'm on like Step Five," says Skinny. "Deuce, yo," says Badger, who's "catching up." "Whatever," says Jesse, who leaves again with Andrea. At a taco restaurant, Jesse entertains Brock with magic tricks. While chatting, Jesse learns that Andrea has a younger brother, Tomas. "We don't talk about him," she says. In Saul's Cadillac outside the car wash, Walt explains the logic of purchasing this business instead of the laser tag franchise. "Is that you talking or Yoko Ono?" asks Saul. You can make any story work, he contends. More important is to have "a Danny" — the guy who runs the laser tag and can be "trusted completely" — as an accomplice. Andrea, alone at her house with Jesse, declares herself up for some this heavily hyped blue meth "if you're holding." "What kind of mom gets wasted with a little kid to take care of?" Jesse asks. "You gonna come in my house and judge me?" asks Andrea. The two discuss her struggle to spare Brock the fate of Tomas, who became involved with a gang as a child. At age ten, he killed a rival dealer as part of an initiation rite. "Just rode up on his bike and shot him," Andrea says. As this shooting sounds eerily familiar to Jesse, he grimly quizzes her about the details. Over at the hospital, Marie excitedly tells Hank that he will soon be released. Physical therapy equipment and a hospital bed have already been installed at home. "I leave this hospital when I walk out of here," Hank replies. "And not before." That night at the White home, Walt explains the "Danny" concept to Skyler, who proposes that she perform that role at the car wash. Walt objects to her involvement. "I'm in this," she says, because the two are married. "We're divorced," says Walt. "Right?" Skyler reveals that she never filed the divorce papers. "Married couples can't be compelled to testify against one another," she points out. Gus surprises Walt with an invitation to his home for dinner. "We're working together," says Gus. "Why not break bread together?" Gus offers to help Walt avoid mistakes that he himself made starting out. His first piece of advice: "Never make the same mistake twice." The next day, Jesse drives to the corner where Combo was shot. He spots Tomas on his bike and asks to buy meth. Moments later, a black car drives up. Inside are the dealers who tried to intimidate Combo the day he died. Jesse hands them money. The car drives away. Tomas slips the meth to Jesse, who holds his gaze. "Bounce," Tomas orders. Breathing heavily, Jesse stalks away. Credits Main Cast *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Dean Norris as Hank Schrader *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman *Giancarlo Esposito as Gus Fring Guest Stars *Charles Baker as Skinny Pete *Matt L. Jones as Badger *Jere Burns as Group Leader *Emily Rios as Andrea *Virginia Montero as Grandma *Ian Posada as Brock *Krysten Ritter as Jane Margolis *Angelo Martinez as Tomas *Mike Seal as Rival Dealer #1 *Antonio Leyba as Rival Dealer #2 *Marius Stan as Bogdan Trivia *The title of the episode refers to the town of Abiquiu, New Mexico where Georgia O'Keeffe lived for 39 years. *Jane and Jesse's visit to the Georgia O'Keeffe museum is first mentioned in the Season 2 episode, "4 Days Out". *After kissing Jesse, Jane teases that she "threw up in her mouth a little bit," an ironic post-foreshadowing to the circumstances of her death . Downloads *Insider podcast Featured Music *'"Shake a Bone" '''by Son of Dave *'"Saturday in the Park" '''by Grupo Fantasma (Spanish language cover of the Chicago song) Category:Season 3 episodes